For a top-emitting active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display device, a cathode is generally made of conductive metal (e.g., Mg, Ag) and it is a one-piece lump-like electrode covering an array substrate. The cathode is required to have a high transmissivity and it is generally thin, so a resistance thereof is high. An IR drop may be increased because the cathode resistance is high, and a large IR drop may influence a uniformity of the display.
In the related art, the IR drop may be reduced by using a cathode auxiliary line. To be specific, a certain amount of cathode auxiliary lines are arranged in a non-pixel area of the array substrate and in a different layer with the cathode. However, an aperture ratio of the entire display device may be reduced if the cathode auxiliary lines are arranged in the non-pixel area (e.g., at the side of the gate lines, signal lines and power supply lines). In addition, if the cathode auxiliary lines are arranged at the side of the gate lines, signal lines and power supply lines, all the organic materials may be evaporated by using a fine metal mask (FMM) when evaporating the organic light-emitting materials, thereby an evaporation process of the organic light-emitting materials may be more difficult, efficiency may be influenced, the materials may be wasted, and then a manufacturing of an AMOLED may be difficult.